


Do We Not Bleed?

by pherryt



Series: Star Trek Bingo [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, some prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Honestly, that small window of time - from Nero destroying the fleet till he was stopped mere moments away from forcing Earth to share Vulcans fate - was filled with more than enough nightmare fodder for the lifetimes of many, but Nyota was only really concerned with one – Spock.





	Do We Not Bleed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> Another Bingo Call from Rosemoonweaver - This is for the Nightmare Square under they Spock/Uhura column :D
> 
> This is the first time I've tried to write a fic with ONLY the two of them as the main focus. GOD, it was so hard! I don't know why! I barely made over the word minimum. The idea was so clear in my head but the words wouldn't come. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> after this, i need to fill the first one she gave me and then i will need new random calls :D

When people realized that Nyota and Spock were a thing, the reactions were nearly always the same: shock and disbelief – often followed by judgement and/or pity.

There were the well-meant, but still horrified whispered cautions of ‘ _Vulcans don’t have feelings’_ , and the not so well-intentioned judgmental looks followed by admonishments of how cold Vulcans were.  People of all types took one look at their relationship and just couldn’t understand. Those with ignorance, she educated, those who meant well, she endured, but others felt compelled to try to break them apart.

These people, no matter where in the known galaxies they came from, could care less about the deep bonds that she and Spock had forged over the years, or that they had no business interfering in her and Spock’s lives. This was no fly by night relationship but it never stopped people – kindly or not – from attempting to set her up with someone more ‘appropriate’ for a beautiful woman with feelings, as they deeply, sincerely (and wrongly) believed that she was wasted on Spock.

Someone like her should never be with someone like him. Same shit, different century.

Not only was she sick of it, but they were so, _so_ wrong.

Spock was one of the most emotional beings she had ever known. And the strongest. He just chose – as most Vulcans did – not to put himself and his emotions on display, leaving such things to rare moments or special occasions that might merit such reactions. Such moments were private, for Vulcans, and if they chose to be vulnerable and naked in front of anyone, it was reserved for only the closest and most trusted of their loved ones.

For Spock, she knew, that circle was depressingly small, even before the fall of Vulcan.

Spock had needed to – unfairly, in _her_ not so biased opinion – work harder than most Vulcans to cultivate that implacable image, the unflappable air, the cool and steady demeanor. Too many people on both sides of the fence assumed he had less control than a ‘true’ son of Vulcan, so he could not allow himself any lapses, no matter how small.

She had first-hand knowledge of just how much emotion was contained under the surface. How much he hid his little joys and deepest fears.

And when Vulcan fell, when he saw his own mother die before his eyes, to see her almost literally slip through his fingers mere seconds from safety…

She knew Jim had been right to provoke Spock that day on the bridge. It had saved their lives and the lives of so many more. But she didn’t have to like it.

He’d been absolutely devastated. Before Nyota, Amanda had been the single other person he’d felt comfortable enough in himself to actually _show_ his feelings – as rare as those occurrences were. And the nightmares of that day, of that _moment,_ still haunted him even months later.

Would probably haunt him for years to come.

Honestly, that small window of time - from Nero destroying the fleet till he was stopped mere moments away from forcing Earth to share Vulcans fate - was filled with more than enough nightmare fodder for the lifetimes of many, but Nyota was only really concerned with one – Spock.

By day, unflappable, by night…

By night, Nyota held him in her arms as Spock let it all out.

In his dreams he’d relive each agonizing moment, all his doubts and failures. In his anguish he’d jerk awake and shake in her embrace, sobs tearing through him silently – _always_ silent – except for the single cry he’d let out when he awoke from his nightmare.

She soothed him, held him, sang to him until he was all cried out.  Worn out from the constant battle of emotions, of the violence of their release, he’d fall back asleep tucked around her while she ran a hand over his no longer quite so neat, black hair.

He would clutch her like a lifeline and she dreaded the day she was gone from his life. He had nightmares of losing his mother, of losing his people. _She_ had nightmares of Spock losing _her._

Spock was far from emotionless and she was a far cry from needing anyone’s pity.


End file.
